For working machines such as tractors and combine harvesters and working machines such as construction machines including backhoes, there is a demand for obtaining information on the operation of the working machines by using equipment such as mobile terminals. Further, in recent years, to increase the efficiency of work plans in agricultural fields and improve the quality of crops harvested in agricultural fields, a demand for collecting and utilizing data on agricultural fields, for example, work contents in the agricultural fields, has increased.
As a technique of obtaining operational information of working machines, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of obtaining work information on agricultural tasks of working machines. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of collecting data and storing the data in a database or the like.
In Patent Literature 1, a crop harvest machine includes crop quality measurement means adapted to measure the quality of harvested crops, and information output means adapted to output quality measurement information measured by the crop quality measurement means to the outside of the machine, and there are provided measurement information collection means adapted to collect the quality measurement information outputted from the information output means for each of a plurality of harvest places, and quality map generation means adapted to determine and output a crop quality map for each of regions corresponding to the harvest places, on the basis of the information collected by the measurement information collection means.
In Patent Literature 2, agricultural tasks are performed after storing process information including at least work processes for producing crops, execution dates and execution time of each work process, work interval between the work processes, and making a work plan preliminary designed and suggested to produce the crops, and then, actual work performances are stored in a database or the like.